The titan's curse AU
by Comiclover4
Summary: Imagine what it would've been like if Annabeth hadn't been captured on the cliff? What would've happened? Crappy title, I know. AU, Unestablished Percabeth


Stupid Seaweed brain.

That's all I can think right now as I run for the guy. I can't believe him. But he probably got Jealous of Thalia. I can figure stuff out like that.

Let me start over.

Hi! I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. The gods are still around, living and breathing. Sometimes they come down to earth and have kids. Yours truly is a Demigod. The only reason you mortals don't notice is because of the mist. A magic veil that blocks your vision from Monsters and Demigods.

My friends Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace and I had just arrived at Westover military school. We had picked up a distress call from our Satyr friend Grover. He found some demigods. One demigod was rare enough. The satyrs had been sent on overtime to find them because the titan Lord Kronos was rising. He was twisting demigods through nightmares and forcing them to help him.

Westover hall was in Maine so Percy's mom was giving us a ride. She talked a lot on the ride, telling embarrassing stories about Percy. Percy kept groaning and begging her to stop. Mrs. Jackson was really nervous, her arms were stiff and she was lightly sweating. Her pupils were dilated. But hey, if it were my son going on a dangerous quest that was eight hours away, I would be pretty worried too.

We finally arrived at our destination at about 10:00. The streetlights dulled the ocean to a dark orange. Percy was staring off into the distance thinking. He had gorgeous sea green eyes. His father Poseidon had given him that trait. I was best friends with the dude who may or may not destroy the world. He was the first dude who everyone suspected to be the "chosen hero" or whatever. Then about four months ago, Thalia the daughter of Zeus, awoke from slumber in her pine tree.(long story.) Percy and Thalia shared battlefield skills but not leadership. They were good friends and all, but they both competed to be in charge.

"And Percy fell, Right in to the tub and didn't even cry! He looked so cute!"

We pulled up and I gasped. Thalia whistled. "Oh yeah this'll be fun."

The "school" looked more like a Shakespearean Richard the third castle. It was dark and foreboding. That had several towers. It was beautiful in a dark way.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" Mrs Jackson questioned hopefully.

"No, thanks mom." Percy replied cheerfully, "we're not sure how long it will take. We'll be okay."

"But how will you get back? I'm worried Percy!" He started blushing and looked down. I jumped in to save him.

"It's okay Mrs Jackson." I smiled. "We'll keep him out of trouble."

She relaxed a little. She thinks I'm one of the most dependable demigods ever. I perked up at that thought.

"All right kids, do you have everything you need?"

"Yes Mrs Jackson. Thanks for the ride!"

"Extra sweaters, Cell number?"

"Mom-"

"Ambrosia and Nectar? Golden Drachmas?"

"Mom seriously,we'll be fine! Come on guys."

We followed him outside. The snow immediately froze me to death. It was like getting impaled. With snow. Once the car drove off Thalia looked at Percy.

"Your mom's cool Percy."

"She's alright." He admitted. "What about you?" Oh gods. "You get in touch with your mom much?"

You see, Thalia gives the best evil looks ever. She always wears punk clothes and dark eyeliner. Her eyes were startlingly blue. Electric blue. She gave him a deluxe evil look.

"If that were your business Jackson-" I jumped in.

"We better get inside. Grover will be waiting."

Thalia looked up and shivered.

"What do you think is in there?"

Percy looked up at the castle.

"Nothing good."

We pushed open the Oakwood doors. They creaked creepily open.

Percy had a sharp intake of breath.

"Woah..."

It was HUGE! It was lined with antique guns, swords axes etc.

If you haven't guessed yet, it was a military school. Faint music echoed at the end of the lobby. Dance music. I started my sentence but I was interrupted.

"I wonder where-"

The doors slammed shut behind us And Percy jumped.

"Ooo-kay, guess we'll stay a while."

We stashed our bags behind a pillar and walked towards the music. We got about ten feet when we heard footsteps. A woman with a mustache and a man that was clean shaven walked up to us. They both had gray hair and military uniforms. They walked pretty stiffly.

"Well?! What are you doing here!?the woman yelled.

Percy looked at both of us. "Um..."

Di Immortales! We didn't plan on this. We didn't talk at all in the car. It didn't occur to me that we would be intercepted.

Percy started it off with a seaweed brain comment.

"Ma'am we're just-"

"Ha!" The man snapped quickly which made Percy jump.

"Visitors are not allowed at the dance! You shall be eeejected!"

He mangled with the J like in Jacques. He also had a French accent. His eyes were two different colors. Brown and blue. Like a cats. He would've kicked us out if it hadn't been for Thalia.

She stepped forward and snapped her fingers. It was sharp and loud. A chilled wind blew through the air and made me shiver.

"Oh, bit we're not visitors sir! We go here. I'm Thalia this is Annabeth and Percy."

I had no idea what she was doing, but I knew Thalia. She had something planned.

The man sniffed and straightened.

"Mrs. Gottschalk, do you know these students?"

Percy bit his lip trying not to laugh. I admit the name was funny, but seaweed brain could always make something funny.

"I... Yes I believe I do." She huffed and looked at us. "Annabeth Percy and Thalia, what are you doing out of the gym?"

"We-"

Just then Grover came running through the door practically tripping over himself.

"You made it! You-"

"Of course they made it Mr Underwood, they live here!"

Grover!

"Um yes sir Dr. Thorn sir! I meant they made... the punch for the dance! It's great and they made it!"

"Yes yes the punch is wonderful now head back to the gym and don't think about leaving again!" Mrs Gottschalk replied.

We walked away with a lot of yes ma'am's and yes sirs. We ran down in the direction of the music.

Percy leaned in on Thalia and asked

"How did you do that finger snap thing?"

"You mean the mist? Chiron taught me. Didn't he teach you?"

Percy got a troubled look on his face, and something else. A hint of... Jealousy? We huddled in front of a door that said GYM. Even with few words of was hard to read. I have dyslexia. Dyslexia means that my brain is hardwired for ancient Greek.

Grover looked at us. "That was close! Thank the gods you got here!"

I ran forward and hugged the breath out of him. So did Thalia. Percy gave him a Hi Five.

I was happy to see him again. He got taller and was wearing his cap. And had a black shirt that said Westover hall: GRUNT. Probably his rank. Percy started the serious part.

"So whats the emergency?"

He sighed.

"I found two."

"Two Half Bloods!?" Thalia asked. "Here?"

He nodded.

Like I said, one half blood was rare.

"They're brother and Sister. Ages ten and twelve. I don't know their parents, but they're strong. We're running out of time though. I need help!"

"Monsters?" We all questioned at once.

"One." He looked tense. "He suspects but he's not positive. This is the last term day and I think he won't them leave after tomorrow. When I get close he blocks me. I don't know what to do yet!"

Grover looked at Thalia. Percy looked offended slightly.

"Okay so these half bloods are at the dance?"

He nodded.

"Then let's dance! Who's the monster?" Percy asks. I can't believe he didn't figure it out yet.

"Oh." His eyes darted around. "You just met him. The vice principal Dr. Thorn."


End file.
